Aves
=Character History= "I personally have been wanting to make the original 2" size (actually just under that) of Rechlen, Aves and other Glyans for quite a few years, but I'm not 100% confident that they should come out at that smaller scale. In the original stories Pheyden and the Travelers were represented as bigger dudes that could shift their size when they needed to (still the case). So technically the 2" scale would still be accurate. Jesse and I imagine piles of Old War soldiers and Gear's Edge characters filling our pockets, ready to tackle any adventure in an instant. They would still be totally interchangeable with all the modern figures, just half the size."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/old-stuff.html =Story= Sketch Book Notes "Almost all the creatures Rechlen traps are for the Metran Galactic Exhibition Facility - or as he call it, the Space Zoo. A great deal of these beings have been stolen against Glyos Law, but the zoo (words lost). Rechlen loves gambling on the dangerous Esic Droid Races. He also has the awful habit of chewing (words lost). He figures they can't kill him (words lost). Rechlen is the 13th Space Trapper in his bloodline. He is the only one of his species. Each generation lives until the age of 50. They will never be sick, old or crippled for the years they live. But without exception they die on their fiftieth birthday. To keep their race alive they have to find a mate in that fifty years. Whatever race they have a child with does not matter - a gene is always passed down to the newborn. A Trapper is always (word lost). Rechlen is forty years old when he meets Aves. Up to that point he has operated alone - continuing the family business in the dark corners of the Glyos System. Aves has no memory of his past, but he does dream of strange places. He's always looking for (word lost) to (word lost) his past." Rechlen and Aves Visual Guide "Rechlen and Aves' adventures take them to the far reaches of the Glyos System, where they encounter strange creatures, mysterious planets and dark secrets that dwell near the Edge of Space. The Rechlen and Aves Visual Guide is an 20-page, 5" by 7" full-color showcase of character artwork that serves as an introduction to the series. There are no captions in this edition - the illustrations tell the story and encourage the reader to draw their own conclusions."https://web.archive.org/web/20090302021644/http://onelldesign.com/store.html Book-rechandaves.jpg|Rechlen and Aves 20-page printed book Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide "Rechlen and Aves is the story of two Space Trappers who travel throughout the Glyos System capturing rare and dangerous creatures for the Galactic Exhibition Facility (or Space Zoo, as Rechlen calls it) on the capital planet Metran. Almost all of the creatures have been stolen illegally, but the Zoo usually finds a way to circumvent these legalities. The Rechlen and Aves Photo-Real Comic is a 28-page, 5-1/2" by 8-1/2" full color digest that describes their adventures through photos and text. All the characters, vehicles and diorama sets are based on original designs and are sculpted and cast from scratch."https://web.archive.org/web/20090302021644/http://onelldesign.com/store.html Craymarch.jpg|"In this shot taken from the Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide, you can get a look at the creatures known as the Crayboth."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/08/inhabitants-of-planet-alcray.html Rechlen-001.jpg|Rechlen and Aves 32-page printed bookhttp://www.battlegrip.com/reading-glyos-system-rechlen-and-aves/ Book-rechandaves2.jpg Excerpt "As always, choosing the right rig means the difference between success and failure. Due to the "Sporebog" environment of planet Alcray, the Nava and the Big Wheel are logical choices. The Crayboth can move at very high speeds by using their limbs to hurl themselves in any direction. The fact that they can dive through the soft walls of their nests also gives them an advantage when being pursued. The Nava is able to keep up with the speed of the Crayboth and follow where the sneaky creatures go." Rechlen and Aves on the Voss Biovessel "Symbiotically connected to their living Biovessel, the Voss move with ease as their surroundings change with their thoughts."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/08/cosmic-jello.html Aves VS The Lost Sincroid Army "Routine scuffle on Planet Ilphim.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/08/aves-battles-lost-sincroid-army.html The LSA relentlessly pursue Rechlen and Aves throughout the Glyos System, attempting to kidnap Aves whenever they get the chance. Luckily, Aves is a tough little guy and can take care of himself - even though it saddens him to battle his fellow Sincroids."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/aves-vs-lsa.html Capture Suit Shuffle "To deal with the challenges that each trapping job presents, Rechlen and Aves use a variety of "Capture Suits". These specialized outfits can customize to their surroundings and include an automatic response system that protects the user from harsh conditions."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/09/capture-suit-shuffle.html Inside the Nest "Crayboth in their slimy, pulsing home. Easily slipping through the gelatinous walls of their bulbous "nests", the Crayboth are tricky to keep up with. Space Trappers Rechlen and Aves are part of the small group who have actually been able to capture a Crayboth."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2008/01/inside-nest.html The Old Days Rechlen and Aves with the Buildman group. The Mech Aesthetic "Rechlen and Aves were portrayed as Space Trappers who would capture exotic alien creatures for display at the fancy pants (and super dangerous) Galactic Exhibition Facility on Capital Planet Metran. They would constantly need to modify their Rigs to deal with the tasks at hand."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/mech-aesthetic.html Ambush on Alcray "These detail the duo's attempt at capturing some Crayboth on the Sporian Planet called Alcray, as they are assisted by some OS-Buildman Gendrones and their partner in crime, the Gliporian."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/ambush-on-alcray.html The Junk Room "Rechlen and Aves working on one of their most reliable old Rig configurations, the "Nava" (which Rechlen named after a female Space Freight Driver that he once knew). They keep all the used parts from past missions in an area located in the front of their ship, the Edgeliner Delphi."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/junk-room.html The Gliporian "Another main character in Rechlen and Aves is the Gliporian, or "Glip", as Rechlen calls it. It functions as a kind of shape shifting, living holding cell, capable of containing the creatures that the team tries to trap. The Glip is a big part of the Delphi crew, even if it doesn't have much to say. Oh, and it does not get along with the OS Buildman Gendrones."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/gliporian.html Capture Suit Exellis "This version of Exellis is the result of another mash up of figures. I used the Standard Version Exellis chest and pelvis and the arms, legs and head of Reverse Exellis to get this look. I wanted to try to bring the flavor of Aves in his grey Capture Suit into the figure. When the whole main body and upper arms and upper legs are the same it gives a different effect that I kind of like."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/10/capture-suit-exellis.html Reverseexellisnew2WEB.jpg|Capture Suit Exellis (Secret Build) From the Monsterforge It looks like Aves Exellis is about to get his clock cleaned by a much cooler looking and flat out nastier opponent!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/11/from-monsterforge.html OMFG!-Monsterforge-Pic-ALT.png|Aves Exellis vs OMFG! Multiskull =The Founders= Wave 1 Aves Exellis Archive-aves.jpg =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Neo Aves Exellis Red with White eyes and Red scarf. $8 archive-exellis-neoaves.jpg =References= Category:Onell Design Category:Printed Material Category:Exellis